Boys of Dalton
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: A series of one-shots that coincide with soulmate/famous Warblers fic "A Lucky Man's Charm". Updates at random.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Many of you asked me about Niff so I decided to write a oneshot about them. Since my brain is entirely too active for its own good, I have backstories for all of our boys and then some. This "fic" is going to be a series of random oneshots of the guys at Dalton or life after Dalton before they became famous. That includes The Warblers, Hunter, and Sebastian. As of now, this is the only installment of the series. I do not know when I'll be posting another oneshot or what that oneshot will be. Feel free to leave me requests and if it fits with the story I'll work it out. I do plan on writing some Huntbastian but not for a little while. They have to get to a certain point in _A Lucky Man's Charm_ before I write them here.

With that said, enjoy adorable Niff. This is set a week before Nick turns of age. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Jeff walked down the hall with his hands in his pocket and a smile on his lips. He loved the weekends, especially more so lately. It was nice to have a small break from his best friend despite the longing in his heart. It was simply easier to avoid Nick right now. But as he entered the common room, his eyes instantly found the brunette sitting by himself in the loveseat by the window. While it was easier to avoid the truth, that didn't stop the thump of excitement and panic in his heart every single time he saw Nick. _One more week_, he thought with a sigh_. One more week and he'll be mine, for better or worse_. He made his way to Nick, nodding at a few Warblers who were studying a couple of tables away, and plopped down next to his best friend. Nick didn't bother to glance up from his book as a small smile graced his face. He didn't need to look up to know exactly who sat next to him.

"What are you still doing here?" Jeff asked curiously. "I thought you were going home for the weekend?"

Nick shrugged a little and turned the page of his book. "My mom's been getting all weepy about my birthday and my dad keeps giving me pep talks. I'm not particularly in the mood for either."

"Oh Nicholas," Jeff sniffled and Nick bit back a laugh at Jeff's perfect imitation of his mother. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. I can't believe my baby is all grown up." Nick looked up from his book with the intention to glare at his best friend but failed miserably as Jeff cleared his throat to mimic his father. "Son, there is a time when a boy turns into a man and it is now your time." Nick covered his face with his hands and groaned. "There is no greater feeling in the world than to mature into the man you were born to be."

"Jeff," Nick whined and Jeff couldn't help but laugh. "Why must you torture me?"

"Because I'm your best friend, duh," Jeff said teasingly. Nick glared at him through his fingers and Jeff pouted a little. "Alright, alright. Jeez, you're in a sour mood today."

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not. I just…I don't want to think about all this right now. I have one more week before my life completely flips upside down. Can't I at least spend my last week blissfully unaware without it being brought up every five seconds?"

Jeff smiled tightly and nodded. Blissfully unaware was one way to put it. "Right, sorry."

Nick placed his hand on Jeff's knee and Jeff gulped, his heart pounding from the simple touch. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry I snapped. You're just way too good at imitating my parents and really, they are the last people I want to hear from right now."

"Well, there's only one sure fire way to forget all your troubles," Jeff sang with a smirk.

"Really, Jeff?" Nick deadpanned, though a smirk played at his lips.

Jeff nodded with a grin and held his hands out with his palms facing down. "I'll even let you go first."

Nick shook his head with a chuckle as he closed his book. "You're five years old, I hope you know that," he said as he placed his hands palm side up underneath Jeff's.

Jeff scoffed. "Five and a half, thank you very much."

From across the common room, David, Hunter, Wes, Trent, Billy, Beatz, and Caleb sat around the table studying. Well, Wes and Hunter were studying, David, Beatz, and Caleb were playing paper football, and newly bonded Trent and Billy were whispering amongst themselves all the while playing footsies underneath the table. Wes watched Billy and Trent talk as they continuously glanced over at Jeff and Nick who were playing hot hands, and he forced himself not to ask. But as the minutes went by and their whisperings continued, he needed to know.

"What are you two conspiring over there?" he asked in his councilman voice.

Trent and Billy whipped their heads to him, both wearing the same guilty expression. "Nothing," Trent squeaked and Billy shook his head. Wes raised an unconvinced brow and Trent shrunk back.

"Really," Billy said. "We're not conspiring or anything. We're just…"

"You're just?"

Trent bit his lip and with a quick glance from his soulmate, he burst. "Look at them and tell me they aren't soulmates!" he whispered frantically and the table groaned.

"Not this again," David muttered as he flicked the paper football.

"Oh come on," Billy said with an eye roll. "Trent's right and you know it. Just look at them."

David glanced at Jeff and Nick before turning to Billy. "They're playing hot hands, so what?"

"Yeah but look at the love in their eyes!" Trent said with a hint of desperation. "I am telling you, they are _so_ meant to be together!" Billy pursed his lips and nodded with agreement.

"Wouldn't Jeff have said something by now?" Hunter drawled, not even sparing them a glance as he continued to write his Physics' notes. "Also, the last time I checked Nick was straight."

"I don't care that Nick was with what's her face," Trent snapped in annoyance. Hunter answered Leila but Trent ignored him. "Just because he had relations with a girl does not mean his soulmate is a girl."

"Yeah and just because Jeff hasn't said anything doesn't mean Nick's not his soulmate," Billy said with firm nod.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Caleb challenged. "50 bucks says that they aren't soulmates."

"No betting," Wes said firmly but it fell on deaf ears.

"You're on," Trent said confidently, reaching over the table to shake Caleb's hand.

Beatz glanced at Jeff and Nick who were no longer playing but talking. "I don't know, Trent. I think you're wrong on this one."

"Oh yeah?" Billy questioned with a raised brow. "50 bucks says he's right."

Beatz thought it over for a moment before nodding. "You're on."

* * *

Nick's week started off weird. It wasn't like he was the only Warbler who turned of age that year but it seemed like his upcoming birthday had the attention of the entire school. He thought he was imagining it at first but by Wednesday, he was certain that the whispers and not so subtle glances were about who his soulmate would be. Was there something he didn't know? Was everyone in on some secret, Jeff included? Jeff seemed off all week, like he was trying to avoid Nick without actually avoiding him. They still talked countless times throughout the day, but Nick felt a shift in their emotional relationship, as if Jeff was closing himself off and he hated it. Jeff had been his rock, his comfort for months and now it seemed like he was pushing Nick away. And then there were the dreams. Every night for the entire week, Nick dreamt of soft yet calloused hands, a new yet familiar touch caressing his body. He assumed they were his soulmate's hands which only confused him more because he was certain the hands belonged to a boy.

By Friday evening, Nick was an exhausted mess. Between the odd looks and whispers, and the dreams he didn't understand, he was more than ready for his birthday to be over with. He walked into the mostly empty common room with a long sigh after dinner with his parents. He had lied to them and told them that he needed to stay at Dalton again for the weekend for Warbler reasons, so they took him out for a birthday dinner and gave him his cuff. As soon as he opened the box to look at it, his mother burst into the tears she had been holding back and his father gave him what was meant to be a pep talk but sounded more like a lecture. He sat on the couch next to Jeff, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on the cushion with a groan. Jeff smiled sympathetically, setting his History notes aside, and reached for Nick's hair, giving it a light tug. Nick kept his eyes closed as he moved his body so that he was lying down and resting his head on Jeff's lap. Jeff carded his fingers through Nick's hair and Nick visibly relaxed under the touch.

"If you pamper your soulmate as much as you pamper me then he is seriously the luckiest dude in the world," Nick said with a small smile.

Jeff chuckled, resisting the urge to say, _I'll always pamper you my love_, and instead settled with a, _no duh_. Jeff often wondered if Nick ever thought about him as more than a friend, if he ever realized how truly close the two of them really were. Nick had always been overly comfortable with him. It wasn't unusual for them to be cuddled together during Warbler movie night or for Jeff to stroke through Nick's hair like he was doing that very moment. Nick would always say it was because they were best friends, brothers for life, and that there was nothing wrong with their close friendship. Jeff always knew better though, even before he turned of age and Nick's name appeared on his wrist. He always knew that they were meant for more.

"Nicky," he spoke softly. Nick hummed in response and Jeff knew he was on the verge of falling asleep. "I'm sorry if I've been acting weird this week." Nick's eyes fluttered open and Jeff's heart pounded at the beauty before him. "I wasn't trying to. I know you're stressing about tomorrow and I just didn't want to overwhelm you or anything."

Nick smiled softly and closed his eyes again. "It's alright. I haven't exactly been acting normal this week myself."

"How are you feeling?" Jeff wondered.

Nick shrugged. "Fine I guess. Tired." Jeff nodded but said nothing. "And really annoyed. Have you noticed that everyone in school is like, waiting for my impending birthday?"

"You can't be too surprised, Nicky. Your break up with Leila was a huge deal. I'm sure everyone is dying to know who your soulmate is," Jeff said as casually as possible.

Nick stared up at Jeff with one eye open. "Are you?"

Jeff froze for a moment before answering. "Of course I want to know who my very best friend is destined to be with," he replied, his heart hammering in his chest. "Whoever it is has to be amazing."

Nick sighed, turning his head to the side so his cheek was resting on Jeff's leg. "We'll see. Are you ever going to tell me who your soulmate is?" He had asked once and Jeff made it very clear that he didn't want to talk about it so Nick had left it alone.

"Tomorrow," Jeff answered instantly. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Nick yawned. "Cool," he replied and allowed himself to relax for the first time all week.

* * *

Nick didn't rush to look at the name on his wrist the next morning. He was in no hurry to see who he was destined to be with. Part of him knew it was because he was afraid that somehow there would be no name. But he reminded himself that everyone got a soulmate, even if it wasn't the one they wanted or thought it should be. He didn't feel anxious though, not like most of the other guys had on their birthdays and he couldn't help but wonder exactly how well he knew his soulmate. Was she someone who went to Crawford Country Day? Or was she someone he knew from youth group? He glanced at his clock to see the time before finally deciding to take a look. He stared at his wrist for what seemed like hours before a smile slowly crept across his face. _Of course! Why didn't I think about this before? Why didn't he tell me?_

He knew the answer as soon as the question ran through his mind. Jeff was scared. He had to be. Why else would he hide something this important? Why would he not tell Nick that they were soulmates, unless he was worried about Nick's reaction? Nick let his mind wander to a future with Jeff, a life with his best friend. He thought back on their years of friendship, their late night talks and their promise to always be best friends no matter what. He thought about the dreams he had during the week and finally recognized the hands as Jeff. He blushed to himself as his body reacted to the thought of Jeff's touch, Jeff's lips on his. Nick had never imagined what it would be like to be with a boy, but the thought of being with Jeff romantically made his heart beat erratically. The thought of kissing Jeff, touching his slender body and marking it made his skin prickle with desire. How had he missed this? How had he gone this long without realizing how badly he wanted to be in Jeff's arms, how he needed to be?

Nick laughed to himself and shook his head. "I am so stupid," he muttered as he sat up in his bed. He held his left wrist with his right hand and stroked Jeff's name with his thumb. He smiled to himself, once again imagining their life together before quickly getting up to get dressed. He needed to see Jeff. He was done wasting time.

* * *

Jeff sat at his desk tapping his pencil nervously as he waited for Nick to show. He hoped Nick wasn't mad at him. Or worse, disgusted by the fact that they were soulmates. _No, Nick wouldn't be disgusted. Shocked, maybe. But definitely not disgusted. I don't think._ A gentle knock on his dorm door made him jump and he felt his heart beat out of his chest. "Come in," he called out, his voice cracking at the end.

Nick opened the door, his face stoic, and closed it behind him. Jeff gulped as Nick walked over to him. "Just answer me one thing," Nick said and Jeff could already feel tears prickling behind his eyes. "When we move in together, you're going to clean the kitchen right? Cause you know I hate doing the dishes," he smirked.

Jeff breathed out a relieved chuckle. "You're not mad at me? For hiding this from you?" Nick shook his head as he stepped closer, stopping directly in front of Jeff. "And you're ok with it? With us?"

Nick smiled softly. "More than ok. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner."

Jeff offered him a watery smile and reached for his hand. "You always were just a tad more oblivious than Blaine," he teased lightly.

Nick intertwined their fingers before leaning in to capture Jeff's lips in a tender kiss. Jeff gasped in surprise, not at all excepting the kiss but soon melted into it. Years of repressed feelings came pouring out and Jeff slipped his tongue inside Nick's mouth, claiming it as his. Just as he was about to pull back for a breath of air, Nick pushed his tongue into Jeff's and straddled his lap.

"Nicky?" Jeff mumbled against Nick's lips.

Nick pulled back and looked deeply into Jeff's eyes, his heart melting at the beautiful swirls of brown. He reached for Jeff's left hand and unclasped Jeff's cuff. Jeff watched awestruck as Nick brought his wrist to his mouth and pressed his lips on his name. Nick unclasped his own cuff and handed his hand to Jeff, Jeff instantly bringing it to his lips to kiss. Nick leaned forward again, kissing Jeff gently before allowing his left hand to meet Jeff's left hand, palm to palm.

"Nick, wait," Jeff started to protest.

"No," Nick answered. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm done wasting time."

"Nicky," Jeff whispered, his eyes shifting to their hands, their heart strings appearing, unraveling from their wrists but not intertwining.

Nick, feeling more daring than ever in his entire life, pressed his erection against Jeff's and moaned. Jeff inhaled sharply, his right hand digging into Nick's thigh at the sudden friction. "Please," Nick whispered back with another teasing thrust. "Make me yours." Jeff looked into Nick's wanting hazel eyes and lost himself, his hand moving up to Nick's neck and crashing their lips together. Their palms fully met, their wrists pressed against each other, and their heart strings shot out before intertwining and wrapping their hands together, binding them for all of eternity.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jeff and Nick today?" Blaine asked as he pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time. "It's already 12. They should be up by now."

Trent and Billy glanced at each other and grinned. "I have a pretty good guess," Trent said smugly.

"For all you know they went out to the mall early this morning," Caleb grunted, unwilling to accept the possibility of losing the bet. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Trent raised a brow. "Mhm."

Blaine caught Wes and David's gaze, both giving him a look which he understood as, _what do you think_. He shrugged and held back a hopeful smile. He hadn't taken part in the bet, but if he had, he would have easily bet yes.

* * *

Jeff and Nick laid naked on Jeff's bed, their clothes strewn all over the place, Nick's head resting on Jeff's chest as Jeff hummed softly. They knew they would have to leave the room eventually but for the time being, they simply reveled in the feeling of home.

"That was magical," Nick finally spoke with a sigh of wonderment.

Jeff chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "You're magical," he told him.

"Sap," Nick teased.

"You love it," Jeff quipped.

Nick lifted his head and met Jeff's lips in a sweet kiss. "I do, and I love you."

Jeff kissed him back gently and smiled. "I love you too."

"So," Nick started, moving his body so he was sitting up a little. "How should we tell the guys?"

Jeff's face broke out into a grin as he sat up. He reached underneath his bed for the jewelry box he bought not too long ago. Nick sat up, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Jeff settled next to him and opened the box to reveal two matching black cuffs. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Well, well. Look who's finally here," David said with a grin as Jeff and Nick entered the common room, both of whom had their hands hidden, Jeff's behind his back and Nick's inside his pockets. "Where have you two been?"

Jeff and Nick glanced at each other and Nick blushed. Trent gasped. "Oh my god, it's happening," he whispered with wide eyes.

Jeff cleared his throat and held his left hand out to Nick, revealing his black cuff. The guys stared with wide eyes as Nick's blush deepened and he took Jeff's hand with his left, revealing his own cuff. Jeff pulled Nick into his arms and kissed him hard. Trent squealed with delight, Billy fist pumping the air as the room erupted in groans and cheers.

"I KNEW IT!" Trent shouted. Nick and Jeff parted and looked his way. "I KNEW YOU WERE SOULMATES! Pay up suckers!" he said to the classmates who bet against them.

Jeff barked out a laugh and Nick's jaw dropped. "You bet on whether or not we were soulmates? Is that why everyone was staring at me this week?" he asked as Jeff led them to the couch.

Trent nodded. "You bet your ass we did," he said as he collected the money. "And come Monday, Billy and I are going to be rollin in the dough."

Jeff shook his head in disbelief, sitting down and guiding Nick to sit on his lap. "Unbelievable. You oughta be ashamed of yourselves," he scolded though he wore a big smile.

"Yeah, you look real torn up over there, Sterling," David teased.

"How could I possibly be torn up when I have the love of my life," Jeff replied, his eyes glued on Nick whose blush only got deeper. Jeff pulled him into a tender kiss and the room erupted again.

Blaine sighed happily at his friends. "This is so romantic. I can't wait to find my soulmate. He's going to be stunning."

"You sure about that, Anderson?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Blaine winked confidently. "He's going to be breathtaking; long legs, lean body, and the voice of an angel," he said dreamily.

"Well now we know it won't be Smythe," Beatz said with a laugh. "He's the devil's spawn himself."

"Hey now," Blaine defended as most of the room laughed at the ex-Warbler. "Seb's not that bad."

"Oh yeah?" Beatz challenged. "Let's ask the trail of broken hearts he left behind."

Hunter kept his head down as they talked about Sebastian, his right hand fidgeting with the cuff on his left. Blaine caught the subtle action and kept his eyes on Hunter until the Warbler looked up and met his gaze. He smiled encouragingly and Hunter smiled back though it was forced. Blaine was the only one who knew the truth and he swore to Hunter that he wouldn't say a word. Hunter had transferred to Dalton for his senior year and Sebastian had graduated the year before and moved to Paris. He had yet to meet the boy, but he'd heard enough to dread their inevitable introduction.

"Alright, alright," Jeff shouted out. "Enough about Smythe. Let's talk about more important things, like how we need to kick some major ass at Nationals." All at once the boys began to chatter away, tossing ideas around. Nick wasn't paying attention though. Instead he focused on Jeff's face, committing every freckle, every tiny laugh line to memory. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with his best friend.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. See ya next time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for being so spectacular.

This one-shot is focused on Hunter's and Sebastian's story. Keep in mind that this is only the beginning for our boys. There is much more to come for them but I cannot write it here until I get to a certain point in ALMC.

Timeline wise, this is set in October during Hunter's first year of college, he's 19 at this point, Seb is 20. It's been about 4 months since he, Blaine, and the Warbler boys graduated Dalton.

Thank you _MuseInMe3_ for being the best beta ever. And thank you my wonderful lovely friend _BritBoJangles_ for inspiring Terrifying Tiffany. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Hunter walked through the halls of Dalton for the first time since he'd graduated with a nervous smile. He was glad to be back, the memories flooding him as he walked past his old classrooms. But he was on edge today, had been all week in fact, and it was driving him crazy. He felt like his skin was crawling and he could only guess why. But he ignored it as best as he could. He couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to focus on being at the top of his class so that when he graduated Ohio State with honors, he could get hired at Dalton as the new History teacher. It was only fitting he took over the History Department. Their current director would be retiring in a few years and no one appreciated History like Hunter. That's why he was visiting Dalton to begin with, to ask the Dean if he could fill his required observation hours here. He let out a short breath as he turned the corner of the hall, smiling proudly when he passed the glass case filled with trophies from his senior year. He should have no trouble fulfilling his hours here. Between the National State Championship trophy he helped the Warblers win and the Varsity Lacrosse team he helped lead to victory, he was part of a legacy.

He entered the Dean's office with a charming smile in place and walked up to the secretary. "Good morning, Mrs. Montgomery," he greeted his best friend's mother.

"Hunter, sweetheart," the petite woman said with a smile, getting out of her seat and walking around her desk. She pulled him into a quick hug before stepping back and cupping his face to inspect. "How are you, darling? Are you eating well? Not studying too hard?"

Hunter shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly. Wes' mother had always treated him better than his own. "I'm doing well, I'm eating fine, and yes, of course I'm studying too hard."

Mrs. Montgomery clicked her tongue disapprovingly though a smirk played at her lips. "You and my Wesley both, I swear. One moment he's working on a new song and the next he's cramming for some exam," she said as she walked back to her desk. "Now, what can I do for you? I'm sure you aren't here just to visit, considering you graduated less than six months ago. You can't have missed us that much already," she teased lightly.

"I'm actually here to speak with Dean Winchester," Hunter told her with a glance at the Dean's door. "Is he available? I was hoping he would approve me for my observation hours."

"He is but I can approve you," she smiled, holding her hand out to him. Hunter gave her his paperwork. "Dalton would be honored to have such a fine alumnus in its halls, and just maybe in a classroom permanently?" she said slyly.

Hunter chuckled. "Now, now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I still have at least four years of school before I can even think of teaching here."

Mrs. Montgomery waved dismissively. "Knowing you, Mr. Clarington, you'll be done in two." Hunter smiled broadly at that. Wes' mother knew him entirely too well, not that it was surprising. He spent more time at the Montgomery home than his own senior year, and up until Wes left for California. "I assume you'd like to observe Mr. Williams' class?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hunter nodded. "When would I be able to start?"

Before Mrs. Montgomery could answer though, the Dean's office door opened and out walked Sebastian Smythe. Hunter felt like he got the wind kicked out of him. He had watched Sebastian's movie on Lifetime, he had seen plenty of pictures, and neither had prepared him for the true beauty that now stood a few feet away.

"It was great seeing you again, sir," Sebastian said with a sincere smile and shook the older man's hand. "I'll be sure to send my father your regards."

"Please do," the Dean said with a nod before turning towards Hunter. "Mr. Clarington, what a lovely surprise."

Sebastian inhaled sharply at the name, though no one but Hunter noticed it. "Good morning, Dean. I hope you don't mind my impromptu visit," he said with a tight smile. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him and it made his heart beat frantically.

"Not at all," the Dean replied as he stepped over to him and shook his hand. "What can we do for you today?"

"He's here to fulfill his observation hours," Mrs. Montgomery answered and handed the Dean his paperwork.

While the Dean looked over the papers, Sebastian stepped closer to Hunter, a curious sparkle in his eyes. "I don't believe we've had the honor of meeting," he said, his eyes roaming Hunter's body, not missing the slight shiver. He smirked devilishly and held out his hand. "Sebastian T. Smythe."

Hunter gulped and grabbed hold of Sebastian's hand. Neither missed the electricity that shot through them. "Hunter N. Clarington."

Sebastian smiled so bright that it was almost blinding. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hunter. I've heard a lot about you," Hunter nodded slowly and pulled his hand back as if he'd just been burned. Had Blaine spoken to Sebastian about him? Had someone else? "Nothing bad I assure you," Sebastian said with a wink.

Hunter ignored the thrill he felt from Sebastian's acknowledgment and turned back to the Dean. "Is it alright if I fulfill my observations here, sir?"

"Of course it is. There's no question about it," Dean Winchester replied happily. "It's actually Mr. Williams' free period. Would you like to talk with him now about when would be the best time to come in? I'm sure your classes are keeping you busy."

"That would be great, thank you Dean," Hunter smiled politely.

"Not a problem. Why don't we walk together and you can tell me about how school is going?" the Dean suggested.

"Sure," Hunter said with a nod and walked out of the office with the Dean and not another word to Sebastian.

Sebastian stood frozen and watched Hunter walk away in awe. In all the conversations he had with Blaine, not once had he mentioned how utterly gorgeous Hunter was. And now that they'd finally met, he couldn't help but feel stupid for not asking Blaine to send him a picture.

"Did you need something else, Mr. Smythe?" Mrs. Montgomery asked knowingly. She'd seen enough soulmates find each other to know what just happened.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll be going now."

Mrs. Montgomery smiled and waved goodbye as Sebastian left the office. She glanced at the picture of her son on her desk and sighed. She couldn't wait until he found his soulmate.

* * *

Approximately thirty minutes later, Hunter exited the Dalton building and made his way towards his car. He felt like the world's biggest idiot. What had he been thinking walking away from Sebastian like that? Just because he was unsure of how their relationship would work out didn't mean he didn't at least want to give it a try and he left without even asking Sebastian for his number. He blamed it on the shock of finally meeting him face to face. On the other hand, Sebastian had let him walk away. He let Hunter walk out of the office without a word and Hunter couldn't help but feel hurt by it. Sebastian could've followed him and the Dean if he wanted. He could've made it a point to ask Hunter for his number. But since he hadn't, Hunter could only assume that Sebastian had no interest. Why would he? Sebastian was on his way to becoming a huge celebrity. What on Earth would he want with some college kid in Ohio, even if they were soulmates? It was probably for the best anyway.

Hunter breathed deeply, his head to the ground as he dug in his pocket for his keys. _I knew we would never work._ He looked up once he had his keys in hand and stopped dead in his tracks. Sebastian was leaning against his car with a smirk that Hunter wanted to slap off his face. And then kiss ferociously. _This is not happening_. He stepped towards Sebastian cautiously, unsure of what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to feel.

Sebastian held his ground as Hunter approached him despite every cell in his body screaming at him to pull Hunter into his arms. He had called Blaine while waiting for Hunter to exit the building and Blaine told him to take it slow, warned him even. _I'm really happy you found him, Seb, but please remember that he's heard a lot of negative things about you. He's going to be cautious with you, scared even. If you want this to work, be careful not to overwhelm him._ Sebastian could only guess what Hunter had heard about him and while he wanted to assure Hunter that he wasn't that guy, he knew that he kind of was. He needed to be smart about this. He needed to take things slow if he wanted things to work between them, and he did. More than anything, he wanted to have that person who completed him. He didn't want to waste his life away like his father.

"Sebastian," Hunter said when he was a few feet away and Sebastian didn't miss the suspicion in his voice.

Sebastian leaned off the car and took a couple of steps forward, letting his cocky exterior slip away for the moment. "Hello, Hunter. I hope you don't mind my waiting for you. I assumed this was your car by the Dalton Alumni and OSU stickers," he said with a hint of seduction. Hunter nodded but said nothing, too stunned to answer. "I was hoping we could talk."

Hunter started to say yes but remembered that he had an exam to get to. Plus, he wasn't ready to talk to Sebastian yet. He needed to find his footing first. "That would probably be a good idea," he said with the slightest of quivers. "But I have class in thirty minutes that I cannot miss."

It hurt Sebastian's heart to hear the obvious mistrust in Hunter's voice but he understood why. "Of course. Would you perhaps like to go out to dinner tonight? We could talk, get to know each other a little better."

Hunter looked away from Sebastian's gaze. The gentleness of Sebastian's tone was making his head spin and he was certain it was a trap. Sebastian was cocky and arrogant and he played with guys like they were cheap toys. That much he knew to be true from the stories he'd heard and he refused to be just another conquest. He had every intention of saying no, but when he looked up and soft pleading eyes met his, he couldn't find it in him to deny the invite.

"There's a diner just off campus, Diner's Delight. I can meet you there at 7, if you'd like," Hunter suggested.

Sebastian smiled, wide and true, and it made Hunter's already frantic heart beat faster. "Sounds perfect, I'll be there."

* * *

Dinner with Hunter hadn't gone over nearly as well as Sebastian had hoped. It seemed like the stories surrounding him at Dalton were worse than he thought because Hunter was completely closed off. But he didn't let it get to him. He wasn't about to let his stupid friends, if he could even call them that, get in the way of earning Hunter's trust. The only Dalton friendship he truly cared about was Blaine and Sebastian knew that he would never have said anything bad about him. If anything, Blaine would've been the one to defend him. It seemed though that Blaine wasn't exactly Hunter's favorite person, which shocked the hell out of Sebastian because everyone loved Blaine.

They didn't talk much during dinner. The conversation couldn't seem to flow between them and though both asked the other questions, their answers were short and to the point. Hunter was hard, cold even, and Sebastian was having a hard time reading him. It wasn't until Blaine was brought up that Sebastian saw a true spark of emotion and it wasn't one that he expected.

_"So how exactly did you hear about me?" Hunter had asked out of nowhere. Sebastian raised a questioning brow and Hunter continued. "Earlier you said you'd heard a lot about me. I'd like to know how."_

_Sebastian hesitated for a moment before answering. "It was from Blaine actually," he said and he didn't miss the flash of anger in Hunter's eyes. "He mentioned you a few times, said that you and Wes were really close."_

_Hunter nodded. "Yes, Wes and I are really good friends. What else did Blaine tell you about me?"_

_"That you were brilliant and strong willed," Sebastian answered honestly. "That you were the type of guy who would keep me on my toes."_

_Hunter scoffed to himself and sat back in the booth. "Of course he'd tell you," he muttered under his breath. "You are his best friend after all," he drawled and Sebastian didn't miss the bitterness in his tone. _

_Sebastian furrowed his brows. "I'm not exactly sure what you're getting at, Hunter. Blaine's a good guy. He's never said anything bad about you."_

_Hunter rolled his eyes and huffed. "Drop the act, Sebastian. I know he told you."_

"_Told me what?"_

"_That he knew!" Hunter all but shouted. "Why else would he talk to you about me unless he told you that I confided in him?!"_

_Sebastian sat back as realization set in. "He knew you were mine? I mean," Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and chose his words carefully. "Of course he knew, I told him on my birthday when I was still at Dalton, but…he knew I was yours? You told him?"_

_Hunter saw genuine confusion on Sebastian's face and looked away. "I…he was my roommate and he's, you know, _Blaine can-do-no-wrong Anderson_. I figured if I could trust anyone with your name, it'd be him."_

"_Well you figured right. I had no idea you told him. He only talked about you when I asked him, which I only did a few times because I never wanted to put him in the middle of us," Sebastian told him with sincerity. "Honestly, the only reason I even knew you were at Dalton was because he was going on and on about how Jeff and Wes got into it during rehearsals one day and you were the one that stopped them. I don't think he meant to mention your name." Hunter nodded but said nothing and Sebastian could tell that he wasn't convinced. _

The rest of their night had been filled with awkward pauses and Sebastian was determined to make things right. He held the bag of muffins in one hand and the coffee tray in the other as he approached Hunter's apartment door. They had parted ways the night before without exchanging numbers again and Sebastian had to ask around campus to find out where Hunter lived. But there was no way in hell he was going to give up on them that easily. _It was just one dinner. No one falls in love after just one date._ Sebastian reached Hunter's door and took a deep breath before knocking. _God I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass_.

Hunter looked up from his research paper in confusion. Who could possibly be visiting him so early in the morning? He set his pen down and removed his glasses before getting up from his desk, sighing with annoyance at being disturbed, not that his paper was due for another three weeks, but that was irrelevant. He always completed his work way before it was due. Besides that, his mind was still reeling from the night before and he needed the distraction. Another knock on his front door quickened his pace.

"I'm coming," he called out as he reached the door. "I swear to God Bradley if it's you, I'm going to-" Hunter's breath hitched when he saw that it wasn't the irritating sophomore next door but Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

"Good morning, darling," Sebastian greeted with a cocky smirk. "Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Hunter stepped aside and let Sebastian enter his single bedroom apartment. "What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?"

"I asked around," Sebastian said with a shrug, looking around Hunter's place before turning to him with a smile. "A charming smile goes a long way. Coffee?"

Hunter raised a surprised brow but took the coffee cup from Sebastian's hand. "Thanks."

"Sure thing. The pretty blond said you take it black," Sebastian said as he opened the muffin bag. "She also said blueberry muffins were your favorite."

Hunter chuckled and shook his head, gesturing to the couch. Sebastian took a seat and Hunter followed. "Exactly how many people did you ask about me?"

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee with that smirk that Hunter was becoming way too accustomed to. "Not that many. Enough for them to think I'm your soulmate though. Apparently, you're a bit of a hermit crab, so you having a gentleman caller is a big deal," he said with amusement.

"Let me guess, Lisa, the redhead with huge boobs, told you this?" Hunter asked with an eye roll.

Sebastian laughed. "How'd you know?"

"She's been trying to get me to go out with her for months. She doesn't believe me when I tell her I prefer cock," Hunter said with irritation and Sebastian choked on a bite of muffin. "What?"

Sebastian took a sip of coffee and cleared his throat. "Nothing. I just hadn't expected you to say that."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, the tension between them thickening with each passing moment. When Hunter finally spoke, his voice was laced with suspicion and mistrust and it made Sebastian's heart ache in a way he wished he never experienced again.

"Why are you here, Sebastian? What do you want with me?"

Sebastian was thrown by the questions. "What do you mean? I'm here because I want to get to know you."

"Really?" Hunter asked unconvinced.

"Yes, really," Sebastian said with conviction. "Hunter, you're my soulmate, my one and only. I know I don't have the best reputation but that means something to me. _You_ mean something to me. No offence, but you're crazy if you think that I'm not going to fight for you, for your trust," he spoke softly. Sebastian wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable but being near Hunter did things to his heart that made him want to profess his love through song. He mentally laughed at the thought. Blaine would never let him live that down.

Hunter looked away from Sebastian's intense gaze and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just weird having you around," Sebastian nodded in understanding but said nothing. "Why don't you tell me about what you're doing with your life right now? I mean, I know you did that movie a little while back. Any plans for a new one?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Sebastian grinned at the easy topic and told Hunter all about his latest auditions and his agent's high hopes for his career. Hunter listened intently, adding his own commentary here and there, but mostly he just listened to Sebastian talk about himself. Sebastian's voice was almost hypnotic and he found himself thinking that he could listen to Sebastian talk for the rest of his life. When it came time for Hunter's first class, they exchanged numbers and the promise to meet up again for dinner. Hunter smiled to himself as he leaned against his front door after Sebastian left. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

From Sebastian [12:17pm]  
Knock knock

From Hunter [12:20pm]  
Really? A knock knock joke? That's your first text message to me?

From Sebastian [12:21pm]  
Don't be such a sour sport.  
Knock knock

From Hunter [12:25pm]  
This is ridiculous.  
Who's there?

From Sebastian [12:25pm]  
Dover

From Hunter [12:26pm]  
…Dover who?

From Sebastian [12:26pm]  
Ben Dover I got a big surprise for you. ;)

From Hunter [12:37pm]  
Are you serious right now?

From Sebastian [12:37pm]  
Oh come on! That was hilarious!

From Hunter [12:39pm]  
That was not funny. Not even in the least bit.

From Sebastian [12:40pm]  
You are no fun.

From Hunter [12:41pm]  
Nope. No fun to be had here. Now stop texting me. You're going to get me in trouble.

* * *

From Sebastian [1:26pm]  
I think this girl is stalking me. What should I do?

From Hunter [1:30pm]  
What girl? Where are you?

From Sebastian [1:30pm]  
I don't know. Some short black girl with bright pink highlights. I'm sitting by the Sphinx Plaza and she's just staring at me with crazy eyes.

From Hunter [1:31pm]  
First of all, what the hell are you still doing on campus? Second, that's Tiffany. Do not talk to her Sebastian!

From Sebastian [1:35pm]  
I'm on campus because I'm bored and I have nothing else to do other than sit on my ass. I may as well do it here and be close to you.  
Wow, that sounded really cheesy.  
She seems nice. Why can't I talk to her?

From Hunter [1:36pm]  
You're right it was cheesy. But…it was also kind of cute.  
Kind of.  
Forget I said that.

From Sebastian [1:37pm]  
Too late. You said I'm cute. ;)

From Hunter [1:37pm]  
Wait are you talking to her?! DO NOT TALK TO HER!

From Sebastian [1:39pm]  
Oh crap. She knows who I am from my movie and she's pulling out a notebook filled with pictures of me. I think she thinks I'm into her. Fuck.

From Hunter [1:40pm]  
I tried to warn you.

From Sebastian [1:41pm]  
SAVE ME!

From Hunter [1:41pm]  
No can do. Sorry. Gotta go.

From Sebastian [1:45pm]  
HUNTER!

* * *

From Hunter [3:20pm]  
Tiffany's in class with me right now. Why is she looking at me like she wants to stab me in the eye? What did you do?

From Sebastian [3:25pm]  
You know, this campus coffee is surprisingly exceptional.

From Hunter [3:25pm]  
Sebastian what did you do?

From Sebastian [3:26pm]  
Seriously. Who needs Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts coffee when OSU's coffee is so much better?

From Hunter [3:27pm]  
Sebastian.

From Sebastian [3:28pm]  
It's also so much cheaper. I call that a win. These idiots on campus with their overpriced lattes and cappuccinos are dumb as hell.

From Hunter [3:28pm]  
SEBASTIAN! Why in the hell did she just say to me, and I quote, "If you hurt Sebastian I will find you in your sleep and gauge your eyes out!" Answer me right now Sebastian whatever the hell your middle name is Smythe or I swear to God I will never talk to you again!

From Sebastian [3:30pm]  
Wow Hunter, overdramatic much? ;p All I did was tell her that you were my soulmate and that there was no way in hell I would be with her even if you weren't because, as you said earlier, I prefer cock. It's not my fault she didn't take it well. And for the record, my middle name is Thomas. Care to tell me yours?

From Hunter [3:31pm]  
We call her Terrifying Tiffany for a reason. I'm not being overdramatic if I have a legitimate reason to be worried. Why the hell did you tell her anyway?

From Sebastian [3:32pm]  
She was planning our wedding, Hunter. OUR WEDDING! She had cutouts of me and everything! I had to tell her something.  
You failed to tell me your middle name by the way.

From Hunter [3:33pm]  
It's your own damn fault for talking to her in the first place.  
And it's Nolan.

From Sebastian [3:33pm]  
Hunter Nolan Clarington. I like that. :)  
As much fun as it's been walking around campus, I have to head out. Are we still on for dinner?

From Hunter [3:35pm]  
Yes, we are. Same place at 6?

From Sebastian [3:36pm]  
See you then.

* * *

Hunter and Sebastian decided to go to a pizza parlor for dinner instead of the diner and regretted it as soon as they saw that Tiffany not only worked there, but she was their waitress. Or rather, Hunter regretted suggesting the pizza parlor. Sebastian was having too much watching Hunter squirm under the girl's angry gaze. Hunter was such a serious person that Sebastian adored seeing him out of his comfort zone. It was refreshing and sexy, and Sebastian didn't bother to hide his amused smile. He could get used to having Hunter around very easily, if he wasn't already.

"You planned this," Hunter muttered under his breath, side eyeing Tiffany who was watching them.

"You're the one who chose this place, not me," Sebastian said with a scoff.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Hunter asked as he tried to fight the smirk that threatened to show. "First, you show up at my apartment completely announced, then you get me in trouble with my least favorite professor, and then you make me Terrifying Tiffany's new target! My life is over and it's entirely your fault!"

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. "You really are quite dramatic," he said and Hunter sent him a glare. "How exactly did I get you in trouble anyway?"

"With that stupid joke you text me," Hunter rolled his eyes and tossed his crumbled up straw wrapper at Sebastian. "I couldn't stop laughing and now I'm on his shit list."

"I knew you found it funny," Sebastian smirked smugly. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble but that shit was hilarious."

Hunter shook his head, unable to hold back a grin. "It was stupid and I hate you for it," Hunter glanced at the front counter to see Tiffany still giving him the death stare. "And I hate you even more for _that_," he said with a sideways nod.

Sebastian sat back in his seat, a mischievous smirk. "You know, if it's bothering you that much, I can talk to her for you, ask her to back off."

Hunter's eyes widened in alarm. "Don't you dare," he warned.

Sebastian winked at him and turned to face Tiffany. "Hey Tiff-"

"No!" Hunter cut Sebastian off by reaching over the table and covering Sebastian's mouth with his hands. Sebastian turned back to him, a wide grin in place and a sparkle in his eyes that made Hunter's heart melt. For a moment, he completely forgot about being cautious and let himself drown in the beautiful hazel green swirls.

"Is everything ok over here?"

Tiffany's bitchy tone broke the spell and Hunter quickly pulled his hands back, unintentionally placing them on top of Sebastian's on the table. Sebastian kept his eyes locked on Hunter and intertwined their fingers before Hunter could pull away. Hunter looked down at their interlaced fingers and bit his lip as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Yeah," Sebastian finally answered, his eyes still on Hunter. "Everything's perfect." Hunter smiled despite himself, the blush on his cheeks deepening, and in that moment, Sebastian knew he was in love.

* * *

Hunter glanced sideways at Sebastian, questioning whether or not it was a good idea to skip his classes to go to the carnival. Sebastian was drumming on the steering wheel and singing along to the radio, and Hunter had to force himself not to stare. He still wasn't exactly sure how he let Sebastian convince him to play hooky. All he knew was that when Sebastian showed up at his apartment that morning in jeans and his Dalton sweatshirt, and a promise that their day would be amazing, he couldn't find it in him to say no.

The night before had gone much smoother than Hunter had expected. Dinner had been filled with laughter and light teasing, and Sebastian stared at Hunter like he was the most beautiful thing on the entire planet. It was both flattering and unnerving. By the end of the night, Hunter felt like he was floating on air. Sebastian had walked him back to his apartment hand in hand and their fingers fit so perfectly together that Hunter hadn't wanted to let go. He had prepared himself for the inevitable goodnight kiss, a part of him still holding onto the fear that Sebastian only wanted sex. But when they reached his door, Sebastian simply brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed Hunter's fingers gently before departing. Hunter hated to admit it, but he was swooning.

Hunter looked at Sebastian again, only this time, Sebastian was glancing at him with a curious smirk. "What?" Sebastian questioned.

Hunter shook his head and looked out the window. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

Hunter was quiet for a moment and when he replied, his voice was softer than he intended. "Is this what you do with all the guys? Take them to carnivals and then take them home?"

Sebastian stopped the car, never more grateful for a red light then that very moment. He turned to Hunter with sad eyes though Hunter didn't see, his vision focused on the trees outside. Sebastian reached over the middle and grabbed Hunter's hand to hold. Hunter looked down at their hands but refused to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"No," Sebastian answered with firm conviction. "I'm a jerk to those guys. I'm rude and obnoxious and I act like an arrogant prick. But you? You're not one of those guys, Hunter. You're my soulmate and that means something to me. _You_ mean something to me," Hunter finally looked up and was surprised by the amount of vulnerability in Sebastian's eyes. "If I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you then I will. I'm not letting you go without a fight."

Hunter gulped and nodded, looking down at their hands before bringing them up to his mouth and lightly pressing his lips to Sebastian's fingers. "Ok."

Hunter started to bring their hands back down but Sebastian stopped him, raising them up to Hunter's face. His thumb gently grazed Hunter's cheek and Hunter leaned into the touch. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

They spent most of their morning standing in line for different rides, Sebastian making it a point to touch Hunter in some form. If they weren't holding hands, Sebastian had his arm around Hunter's waist or on his shoulders. Hunter wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to react to the constant yet simple sign of affection but he never pulled away. At one point while they were standing in line for a roller coaster, the person in front of Hunter tripped which forced Hunter to quickly step away and directly into Sebastian's arms. Both tensed for a moment at the unplanned hug. Not wanting to overwhelm Hunter, Sebastian started to move away but Hunter gripped onto Sebastian's sweatshirt and stopped him. Sebastian glanced down with a curious smirk and Hunter couldn't stop his blush if he tried. Sebastian chuckled softly and fully wrapped his arms around Hunter in an embrace. Hunter inhaled deeply, his senses drowning in Sebastian's scent. Sebastian leaned down and left a faint kiss on Hunter's cheek, Hunter's blush deepening at the gesture.

"Making you blush is my new favorite hobby," Sebastian said huskily into Hunter's ear.

Hunter huffed and tried pushing Sebastian away, but Sebastian grabbed his bicep, turned him around, and pulled him back so that he could wrap his arms around Hunter from behind. They took a few steps forward as the line moved before Sebastian whispered in Hunter's ear.

"You're beautiful."

Hunter tried desperately to stop himself from shuddering as Sebastian's breath lingered on his neck but failed miserably. "I hate you," he had muttered.

Sebastian grinned and kissed the crook of Hunter's neck. Hunter felt like his body was on fire. "No you don't," Sebastian had replied and really, he didn't. Not even a little bit.

They tried to take a break from the affection during lunch and sat across each other instead of next to, but their legs ended up intertwined underneath the table and neither pulled away. Their afternoon was filled with laughter as they played the games, challenging each other on who would do better and making silly bets. By the time the evening came around and the sun began to set, the crowd greatly increased so they decided to take a walk on the boardwalk.

They were quiet at first, simply enjoying the serenity and the newfound closeness. But the further away they got from the carnival, the antsier Hunter became over a question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

"You never did tell me why you were in Ohio," Hunter said as they walked hand in hand. "Shouldn't you be in California with the others taking over Hollywood?" He teased lightly.

Sebastian chuckled. "They are going to take over Hollywood aren't they?" Hunter laughed and nodded. "Did Wes tell you what their name is?"

Hunter scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, those idiots."

"Right! Like, couldn't they come up with something better?"

"According to Wes, _they wanted a name that wouldn't be forgotten,"_ Hunter imitated Wes' voice and Sebastian smirked at him. "I told him that they could be called Monkey Bananas and they'd still become insanely famous. Between Sterling's moves and Anderson's vocals, they are set."

"Yeah they are," Sebastian laughed. "The world is not ready for them, that's for sure."

"Or you for that matter," Hunter said with teasing smirk. "Which brings me back to my original question. What are you doing in Ohio?"

Sebastian sighed, not feeling particularly chatty about the topic but not wanting to lie to Hunter about it either. "I'm visiting my dad," he said and Hunter immediately picked up on the distaste. "He just got out of a SSAA clinic."

Hunter's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. It's not the first time he's been in one. I doubt it'll be the last," Sebastian said with a forced smile.

"What happened to your mom?" Hunter asked cautiously.

Sebastian kept his head down and shrugged a little. "She left when I was 10. Apparently my father and I were suffocating her creativity," he drawled sarcastically. "She's probably on some island drinking a margarita and writing her memoirs," Sebastian glanced at Hunter and saw sad but caring eyes. "Her dreams and her career were always more important than us. I remember watching her write in her study and she'd get so mad at me because I was distracting her thought process, which I never understood. All I did was sit there. My dad was devastated when she left. He started drinking a lot and the next thing I knew he was gone too and I was left to fend for myself. Dean Winchester was our neighbor and after a particularly rough night, he forced my dad to get help."

"What happened?" Hunter wondered with growing curiosity.

Sebastian didn't answer right away, taking a moment to gather himself. He hadn't really spoken about his family in years, Blaine being the last person he opened up to his junior year at Dalton. But he wanted Hunter to know. He needed Hunter to know. "I was about 13 and he um, he was really, really drunk. I'm talking completely wasted. It was just after midnight and I had snuck into my mother's study because I thought he had already passed out for the night. She had a very extensive library and I used to go in there to read her books. Well, he caught me and the next thing I know, he was ripping the books apart and throwing them at me and screaming that it was my fault she left. He kept saying, _How dare you come into her sanctuary! Her books are ruined now and it's your fault! When she comes back she's not going to want to stay because of you!_" Sebastian mimicked his father's angered voice and he internally cringed at how perfect the imitation was. "The Dean drove him to the clinic the next day and took me in while my father was treated."

They came across a bench and took a seat, Sebastian draping his arm over Hunter. "How long was he in there for?"

"About ten months that time. He went back in like six months later though," Sebastian said with an exhale. "He's been in and out of clinics ever since."

"I'm sorry Seb," Hunter spoke softly. "That's a really shitty way to grow up."

Hunter wasn't being cruel, he was simply being honest and Sebastian appreciated him for it. "It is what it is," he said with a small smile. "What about you? What's your family like?"

Hunter chuckled humorlessly. "My family is nonexistent," he muttered facing down.

"What do you mean?"

Hunter looked up and Sebastian's heart ached at the vulnerability. "When I was 9, my dad, my little brother, and I were on our way home from the movies and we got in a car accident. I survived but my dad died of fatal injuries and my brother…he died instantly. He was only 5."

Sebastian's jaw went slack, his eyes wide. "Oh my God."

"Yeah," Hunter said with a nod. "In fact not only did I survive, but I somehow managed to get out relatively unharmed. I had some scratches and bruises, and I got this scar," Hunter turned his body slightly and lifted his shirt to show Sebastian the faint scar on his ribcage. "But that's it."

Sebastian reached for Hunter's torso and gently ran his finger along the scar. "That's incredible."

Hunter sighed deeply and nodded. "My mom was surprisingly calm about the whole thing," he said as he lowered his shirt and settled back into Sebastian's arm. "She never cried in front of me but I could hear her in her bedroom those first few nights. She didn't mourn for long though. She took over my dad's firm, they were both lawyers, and she buried herself in her work, all the while making sure I was too busy with sports or school activities to truly grasp what happened."

"Did you have a good relationship with her though?"

"At first, yeah. Kind of. But the older I got, the more she worked. I barely saw her. Then when I was 14, she started setting me up on these play dates with the daughters of her wealthier clients. She used to tell me that if I made the right match we would be set for life," Hunter replied with an eye roll and a scoff. "I think it was after the fifth or sixth play date that I told her none of the girls would be my match because I liked boys. She all but disowned me at that point. I mean, it wasn't like I knew for sure that my soulmate would be a guy but I guess I said it with such conviction that she believed me. So off to boarding school I went."

Sebastian raised a brow. "She sent you to boarding school? Did she not realize that that's like, every gay boy's fantasy?" he joked lightly.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose not. But it wasn't my fantasy. I just wanted my mom, ya know? But she didn't want me. I even overheard her tell one of her friends that she had the wrong son. I worked my ass off to be perfect at everything, just to show her that I was worth something but it's didn't make a difference. She didn't care about me anymore."

"Jeez, that's fucked up," Sebastian breathed out.

Hunter shrugged. "It is what it is. I think she called like twice a year; on my birthday and during the last week of school to confirm my flight plans. My summers were spent with a housekeeper. Then the month before senior year she invited me to dinner, _invited_ me Sebastian, as if I was a client, and fed me some bullshit line about wanting to be there for me when I turned of age for emotional support. But then when my birthday came a month into the school year and your name was on my wrist, that was it. She called and told me that I would be boarding at Dalton all year and that she had business to attend to in Japan. She even opened up my trust fund account so that I could access it. I wasn't supposed to get it until I was 21. That was the last time I spoke to her. My senior year consisted of weekends and holidays at the Montgomery household while she remarried and started a new family. The only way I even know that is because I got a letter in the mail from her with a wedding picture."

"Wow. No offense but your mom was a heartless bitch," Sebastian said with evident distaste.

Hunter nodded with a sigh. "At least she gave me my money."

"Is that how you're able to pay for your own apartment? I thought freshman had to stay in the dorms?" Sebastian wondered.

"They are but Mrs. Montgomery talked to the Dean of Admissions and Housing and the next thing I know, I have my own place. Not that I mind. I prefer it even. I'm used to being alone," Hunter replied sullenly.

Sebastian raised his hand to Hunter's face and cupped his cheek. "You're not alone, not anymore."

The gentle graze of Sebastian's thumb across his skin hypnotized Hunter. He looked deeply into Sebastian's eyes, certain that they were finally going to share their first kiss. But instead, Sebastian kissed his forehead lovingly before standing up. "Come on," he said with his hand out to Hunter. "Let's go play some more games so I can win you a giant stuffed animal."

Hunter smiled up at Sebastian softly and nodded. He took Sebastian's hand but instead of holding it, he wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist and Sebastian draped his arm over Hunter's shoulder. "I want the biggest one they've got, Smythe."

* * *

"1000 tickets?! Are you being serious right now?" Sebastian asked the toy booth worker in disbelief, Hunter watching their exchange with amusement. "Can't I just buy the damn thing?"

"No can do kid," the worker said uncaringly. "1000 tickets or you can't get the panda."

Sebastian turned to Hunter. "We only have 300 tickets, Hunter."

"Well then, it looks like you've got some games to win," Hunter smirked with a teasing tone.

"Seriously," Sebastian deadpanned. Hunter nodded with the slightest of pouts and Sebastian melted. "Fuck. Fine. Come on."

Hunter laughed as Sebastian grabbed his hand and dragged him to the one game he was certain he could win. "This is going to be so much fun to watch," he said as he took a seat on the bench closest to the booth. Sebastian stuck his tongue out at him though a smirk played at his lips and hurried to the can knockdown booth.

Hunter watched with a wide grin as Sebastian successfully hit all the cans every single turn. He had spoken with the booth worker at one point and the young man started building higher and more difficult can towers. The more cans Sebastian knocked down, the more tickets he received. There was a moment where instead of playing, Sebastian watched a boy of about 6 attempt to knock the can downs. When he didn't succeed, Sebastian gave him a few pointers and helped him win. Hunter could only smile adoringly at the sight. He wondered if Sebastian and Christopher would've gotten along and for the first time in years, he felt truly sad for the loss of his brother. But then Sebastian congratulated the small boy with a high five and Hunter could only melt at Sebastian's joyful laugh.

The little boy left with his mother and Sebastian went back to playing until he had enough tickets for the giant panda bear. Hunter stayed on the bench and watched Sebastian go to the toy booth. He seemed to be struggling though, and it took Hunter a moment to realize why. The little boy he had been helping was crying because he didn't have enough tickets for the toy he wanted. Sebastian had glanced back at him with guilt before turning back to the booth worker and pointing to a large tiger. Hunter watched in shock as Sebastian bent down and gave the little boy the tiger. The little boy took it eagerly, staring at it in awe before tossing it to his mother and practically toppling Sebastian over with a hug. The warmth on Sebastian's face was breathtakingly beautiful and for a moment, Hunter didn't see a random little boy, but their son, their family. That was the moment Hunter fell head over heels in love with Sebastian.

Sebastian said goodbye to the child and his mother, pointed at a medium size koala bear, and walked over to Hunter with an unsure smile. "Hey, I uh, I got you this," he handed Hunter the toy as Hunter stood up without a word. "I know you wanted that panda but I couldn't stand to watch that kid cry and I-"

Hunter grabbed Sebastian by the collar and crashed their mouths together, successfully shutting Sebastian up. Sebastian moaned in surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around Hunter and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Never in the entirety of Hunter's life had he felt such love, such passion. His body was thrumming with energy and desire, and instead of shying away from it, he let himself completely drown in it. Sebastian pulled back for only a second, a breathy laugh escaping his lips before kissing Hunter again only slower, more tenderly. Hunter melted into Sebastian's embrace and Sebastian put forth all of his compassion. He'd never felt so connected to someone else and he never wanted it to end.

A few catcalls and couple of disgruntled comments finally forced their lips apart but they stayed wrapped in each other's arms. "We should get out of here," Sebastian breathed out, his forehead resting on Hunter's.

Hunter nodded with a shy smirk. "Will you…will you stay with me tonight?"

"I…yeah," Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, I'll stay with you."

* * *

The moment the door was shut, Hunter leaned against it and pulled Sebastian into a searing kiss. Sebastian was caught off guard by Hunter's forwardness but quickly recovered, slotting his leg in-between Hunter's thighs and pressing his body against him, his hand sliding down Hunter's side. Hunter moaned and gyrated his hips, rubbing himself on Sebastian's leg.

Sebastian groaned at the feel of Hunter's hard-on and pulled back from the kiss. "Hunter, wait."

"Why?" Hunter breathed, chasing after Sebastian's lips.

"Too fast," Sebastian murmured against Hunter's lips. Hunter pulled back and looked at him questioningly. "Shouldn't we wait?"

Hunter bit his lip in the sexiest way possible. "I don't want to wait," he said lowly. He slid his hands down to Sebastian's ass and gave it a squeeze, moaning with zero reservation, his body shivering with anticipation. He moved his hand in-between them and palmed Sebastian though his jeans, smirking cockily at the sounds Sebastian elicited. "Don't you want me?"

"I do," Sebastian groaned. "So much. But…"

Hunter attached his lips to Sebastian's neck. "But what?" he muttered against Sebastian's skin, the vibrations going straight to Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian fought as best he could. He resisted his urges with every ounce of strength he had, knowing that they should be careful with their level of intimacy, especially since he didn't know when he was due back in LA. But he was weak, so very weak, and with another roll of Hunter's hips, he jumped head first with no looking back.

* * *

A/N: The next one-shot will probably be a Sebastian/Blaine one. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. I will be working on ALMC this week so that should be updated soon. I hope you liked this. :)


End file.
